


Knot-flix and Chill

by Am_Shady



Series: Do Knot Feed The Animal [1]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Patsy, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Food Sex, Fucking, G!P, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Era, NSFW, Omega Delia, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am_Shady/pseuds/Am_Shady
Summary: Delia might be in heat, but she's hungry.Total filth from the start. You have been warned.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Series: Do Knot Feed The Animal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158731
Comments: 21
Kudos: 56





	Knot-flix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> I came across [this post](https://ms-shady.tumblr.com/post/630435577177702400/kneels-down-touches-dirt-something-terrible)  
> and it wouldn't leave me alone.

“Oh fuck…Patsy…ohhhhh!” Delia cried, clutching at Patsy’s hair with one hand while the other clawed at the redhead’s back, her own spine arching off the mattress. Oh god she was good. She was so fucking good. Patsy in rut was fucking glorious!

With a growl, Patsy wrapped her arm under Delia’s leg, pressing her knee towards her shoulder as she hammered into her body, her hips picking up speed.

Delia’s inner muscles tightened around Patsy’s cock, making the alpha groan against her throat. The brunette shivered when she felt Patsy’s tongue flick out, tickling the skin just above her shoulder, the ghost of teeth marks she’d left there two years ago tingling. It only made the pressure in her belly build up faster. “Fuck yes keep going!” she whimpered, struggling to draw breath as a delicious tension radiated through her body. Wrapping her free leg around Patsy’s back Delia held on tight, needing her alpha as close as possible as she approached the edge. It wouldn’t take much more.

But the hand reaching between their bodies startled her. It took her a moment to realise that Patsy was massaging the base of her penis. “No no! Don’t knot me!”

“What?” Patsy panted, her rhythm faltering as she lifted her face from Delia’s neck to stare down at her incredulously. “Why not?”

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, Delia whined as she felt her approaching orgasm start to ebb. “Soon I promise, just not yet.” Her hips began to rock frantically, chasing her departing pleasure.

Much to her chagrin, Patsy all but stilled inside her. “But—”

“Don’t you fucking dare stop!” Delia growled, dropping her head and sinking her teeth into the alpha’s shoulder.

Patsy cried out, her pelvis spasming in response to the bite before she could gather herself, thrusting into Delia hard and fast.

A long, low groan tumbled from Delia’s lips as the energy began to build up in her abdomen again. Pressing her heel into Patsy’s back she angled her hips as high as she could and then Patsy’s cock was hitting just the right spot. “Fuuuuuuuck,” she breathed as her eyes rolled back and her body began to shake. Squeezing down as hard as she could on the appendage inside her, she held on for dear life as she balanced on the knife edge of ecstasy. She didn’t dare breath, didn’t dare move, just lay there while Patsy pounded into her relentlessly. 

And then the tension snapped.

Every muscle in her body clenched violently as a strangled sob tore from her throat, bright white behind her eyes as heat rushed through her over and over. 

Patsy gentled her thrusts as Delia convulsed, prolonging the pleasure surging along her nerves. The omega rocked with her and dragged her mate into a bruising kiss, mewling whimpers escaping her nose. Nothing could beat this, being as close as two bodies could be.

The doorbell rang.

“Oh fuck off,” Patsy grumbled into Delia’s mouth, beginning to pick up speed again.

“Woah there cowboy,” Delia giggled, pressing against Patsy’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Patsy asked indignantly as Delia shoved her to the side.

“I’ve got to get the door.” Wriggling out from under Patsy, she gasped as Patsy’s cock slipped from her still hypersensitive sex.

“What?!” Patsy cried, grabbing at her. “No! Whoever it is can wait!” 

Delia’s stomach chose that very moment to rumble. “Well I can’t.” With zero grace, she tumbled off the bed, snagging her dressing gown from where it had been discarded by the bedroom door.

“You’re not going to let me finish?” wailed Patsy.

“Patience,” the omega trilled as she left the room, tying the chord tight around her middle.

“What the actual fuck Delia?!”

Delia knew she shouldn’t laugh but she couldn’t help it. While they’d been at this for three days already thanks to her heat, Patsy’s rut had belatedly turned up this morning, so while Delia’s sexual needs were starting to wane the redhead’s were only just ramping up. And in the meantime Delia’s other physical needs were making themselves increasingly known.

Quickly checking she was decent, Delia opened the front door. The lad standing outside instantly rocked back, frowning. The welshwoman was stunned when a wave of pheromones rolled off him.

“Shit, sorry mate,” she cringed, reaching out to take the pizza box from the young omega’s now shaking hands. “Just wait there a sec.” Dropping the box on the hallway table she grabbed her purse, hoping she had a note or two in there to offer in apology. Her fingers found a tenner, which she sheepishly held out to the young man. “Genuinely sorry, drive careful yeah?”

Swallowing hard, he nodded, took the note and walked away unsteadily. 

Delia chewed on her lip as she closed the door. Whoops.

But then her stomach loudly reminded her there were other things to worry about.

Picking up the box, she trotted back to the bedroom, the smell of the pizza battling for dominance over the scent of Patsy’s rut.

She found Patsy curled on her side, facing away from the door, arm pumping furiously.

“I’m back.”

Patsy glared at her over her shoulder, stilling when she saw what Delia was holding. “You left me like this for pizza?!” she cried, rolling over to sit on the edge of the bed.

“We need to eat cariad,” Delia rolled her eyes, though the sight of Patsy’s cock standing hard and tall between her legs forced her to draw a deep breath. She balanced the box on one hand, holding it high while the other hand settled on her hip, cocking it provocatively. “So what’s it going to be? Knot first or pizza first?”

With a growl, Patsy lunged forward, grabbing Delia by her dressing gown chord and pulled her to her, tossing the box towards the end of the bed. “Stupid fucking question.”

The hunger in her mate’s eyes made Delia tremble despite her giggles, her inner omega responding to her alpha’s needs as her dressing gown was torn open, Patsy’s mouth latching onto a hardening nipple. Delia gasped, and she could feel herself growing slick again. Harsh hands clutched at her arse, dragging her into Patsy’s lap while the redhead suckled at her. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she felt the hot head of Patsy’s cock seeking her entrance, her body eager to connect with her mate.

Her mind, however, still had other plans.

“Hang on.”

“Deels come on!” Patsy wailed against her breast, her fingertips digging into Delia’s hips.

“Just wait a minute,” Delia placated, kissing Patsy soundly as she clambered off her lap. She grinned at her love as she sank down to her knees, shrugging off her dressing gown. “I want my starter first,” she purred, running her fingers lightly up Patsy’s thighs.

Patsy’s cock apparently approved of this idea, twitching just centimetres in front of the brunette’s face.

“May I?” she asked coyly, close enough for her breath to ghost over Patsy’s member.

Nodding frantically, Patsy’s breath came short and shallow in anticipation. Refusing to relinquish eye contact, Delia’s tongue flicked out to gather the fluid weeping from tip of Patsy’s dick, making the redhead shudder. Delia smiled as she kissed down the length of her mate.

“Oh god Deels,” Patsy whimpered. “Don’t tease, please.”

Arching an eyebrow the omega licked back up Patsy’s cock, her mouth watering as she tasted herself on the hard flesh mixed with Patsy’s own flavour, and sealed her lips around the throbbing head. An aching groan rumbled through Patsy’s body as Delia sucked lightly, her tongue swirling and her sex clenching in sympathy. With one hand she grasped the base of her love’s dick, applying just enough pressure that Patsy had to fight to keep her eyes open. Delia so loved unravelling this woman. Her other hand caressed tense muscles, from the redhead’s bum, up her stomach, goosebumps rising in it’s wake, and eventually cupped one pert breast, carefully squeezing the nipple. Patsy covered the hand with her own, guiding Delia to knead the sensitive flesh, and the omega grew impossibly wetter. When Delia started bobbing her head, the alpha cried out, her whole body trembling. Delia knew it was taking everything Patsy had to control herself.

“Arghhh…Delia…please!” panted Patsy, her eyes screwed tight shut.

Delia released Patsy’s cock, her hand taking over and massaging it from base to tip. “Please what sweetheart?” Her own need was now throbbing through her entire body.

“Please I need to fuck you!” Patsy gasped, her hips rocking into Delia’s hand.

“Well,” Delia purred, kissing a light trail from Patsy’s bellybutton upwards. “Seeing as you asked so nicely.” Winking, she relinquished the redhead’s member and climbed onto the bed on all-fours, presenting herself to her alpha.

She felt the bed shift as Patsy stood.

Delia was well aware of how exposed she was in this position, the cool air against her damp flesh making her tingle. And she knew that right now Patsy was just standing there, ogling her swollen folds. So she squeezed her lower muscles hard and was rewarded with a long, low groan.

The bed dipped, and shaking hands stroked from her shoulder blades down, before harshly squeezing the cheeks of her arse, making the omega quiver with want. 

She glanced back over her shoulder, smirking at the sight of her alpha gazing rapturously at her centre as she massaged her bum. “Enjoying the view?”

The heat in Patsy’s gaze when she made eye contact sent fire coursing through Delia’s body. “Am I not allowed to admire you darling?” Experienced fingers slipped down through her sex and circled her hard clit.

“You can do whatever you want!” Delia shuddered, rocking back against Patsy’s hand. Those delightful fingers kept stroking her as she felt Patsy’s dick probing her folds. She held her breath in anticipation.

“You’re so beautiful Delia,” Patsy breathed as she finally slipped into the welshwoman’s body.

Delia’s breath left her in shuddering huffs, a grin spreading across her face as her inner omega rejoiced at being slowly filled by her mate. Patsy was so gentle, giving her time to relax around her length while continuing to toy with Delia’s clit. When Patsy’s hips finally met her arse, the redhead leant over and placed lingering open-mouthed kisses across Delia’s back, her free hand tenderly wandering her body. Delia knew her heat, Patsy’s rut, and the combination of their pheromones in the air heightened the entire experience, but few things felt so right as these moments of connection with her love. It was in moments like this that she might even entertain the idea that they were made for each other, their bodies fit together so well.

She pressed back against Patsy’s pelvis, needing her as deep inside her possible. Patsy groaned against her skin and Delia felt her dick twitching. She could sense the tension building in the redhead’s body as her mate moulded herself to Delia’s back, fingers abandoning her sex so her arms could wrap tight around her middle.

“Deels…I…” Patsy whimpered.

Rocking back so she was sat in Patsy’s lap, Delia interlaced her fingers with the taller woman’s. “It’s all right sweetheart, it’s all right.”

“But…I want…”

“Tomorrow love, you can be sweet to me tomorrow when you’ve calmed down.” This was frequently a dilemma they had to negotiate, Patsy’s gentleness versus the ferocity of her alpha. Not that Patsy was against getting a little wild in the bedroom, she just preferred to build up to it, whereas her alpha rarely had the patience for that at the beginning of her rut. “Just let go Pats, it’s ok.”

Carefully, Patsy’s pelvis began to rock and Delia sighed at the gentle movement inside her.

“That’s it sweetheart, come on,” she encouraged, arching her back and untangling Patsy’s hands, guiding them up to her breasts. The move seemed to loosen the redhead’s inhibitions a little further, her hips snapping up tentatively as she squeezed the flesh in her palms, and Delia groaned at the growing sensations. “Keep going Pats, you can do it,” she breathed. Patsy’s shallow thrusts felt good, but she was still holding back, and it was starting to frustrate her omega. However, there was one very easy way to get Patsy to let go. “Please Alpha, I need you,” she whimpered, and squeezed down hard around her mate’s dick.

The growl that rumbled through Patsy’s body made Delia tremble in anticipation of what was coming next. Suddenly she was forced onto her elbows as Patsy levered forward, harsh hands gripping her hips as the redhead withdrew from her sex, the hot head of Patsy’s cock hovering teasingly at her entrance for a second before ramming back into her. Delia clenched her teeth and groaned as Patsy repeated the move, her inner alpha taking control and establishing dominance. And Delia’s omega gladly took it.

Gradually Patsy increased her speed, pounding into Delia’s body.

“Yes! Yes Patsy!” Delia cried. “Oh god…oh god.”

“Mine,” rumbled the alpha, pulling hard at the brunette’s hips. “Mine!”

“Yes! All yours Patsy! Don’t stop please!” Fuck the redhead filled her up just right, and Delia loved it when her mate got feral. Struggling back up onto her hands she rammed herself back to meet every thrust, forcing her mate almost as deep as she could go. The way Patsy’s pelvis slapped against her arse and thighs made her skin tingle, and the sound of their bodies meeting was just delicious. And never mind the scent. She could already feel the pressure building in her belly, her inner muscles tightening around Patsy’s cock.

“Are you gonna come?” Patsy panted, one hand leaving Delia’s hips only to slap down hard against her bum, making the brunette spasm and cry out. “Are you going to come for me Omega?”

Energy shot through Delia’s nervous system and her brain felt like it was melting. Unable to respond verbally she nodded frantically, one hand floundering behind her trying to get any extra contact with her mate, barely managing to grasp at Patsy’s thigh. She was so close. So god damned close.

“Ffyc…oh duw…” Delia gasped, and she felt as much as heard Patsy’s triumphant growl, pushing her right to the edge. The alpha always loved it when she lost the ability to speak English. “Os gweli di'n dda, Pats!”

Patsy’s thrusts suddenly became shorter but quicker. It was so intense, and Delia’s back began to arch as her mouth fell open, crying out wordlessly, until her whole body surged, stealing her breath. Her hips rolled frantically as the pleasure overwhelmed her body. She didn’t want it to stop. It all felt soooooooo fucking good.

Fortunately Patsy seemed in no mind to let it stop, refusing to break her stride even for a moment. Instead she tangled her fingers in Delia’s hair, gripping tightly at the base and pushed her head down into the mattress. The omega’s orgasm was barely ebbing but she was eager for what was coming next.

“I’m going to knot you Omega,” Patsy rasped, and Delia felt the alpha’s free hand come between them to massage the base of her cock. “Do you want that?”

Barely supporting herself on her elbows as she was pressed into the bed, Delia shuddered at the power in her favourite voice. “Iawn…iawn!” she whimpered, feeling the ring of muscle begin to swell against her. “Ffyc…Patsy…Mae eisiau dy cwlwm arna I.”

She was horrified when Patsy stopped, reaching up to claw at the hand holding her down. “Iesu mawr Patsy!” she cried.

And then Patsy leaned over her, the knot pressing firmly against her entrance and she felt her whole body tense.

“What do you say?” Patsy asked, low and hot against her ear.

“Os gweli di'n dda,” Delia just about managed to squeak. “Fy duw, os gweli di'n dda Alpha!”

“Good girl.”

Finally Patsy began to rock into her again, short, almost calm thrusts, her knot easing Delia open. The omega could feel her muscles trying to relax, trying to take what her alpha offered. But Patsy’s control was only going to last so long, and her strokes became more forceful. It soon grew painful, tears stinging behind Delia’s eyes as she was stretched, but it also made pleasure flicker across her nerve endings, her inner omega humming gleefully in anticipation.

With an impatient grunt, Patsy planted her hands on either side of Delia’s head, crashing her knot against her. Delia screwed her eyes shut, tears escaping them, and bore back against her alpha. Just a little more, just a little bit more and it would all be worth it she kept telling herself as she felt the burn in her sex. But just when she thought she’d have to tell Patsy to stop, the knot slipped through, her body making an obscene noise as it welcomed her alpha fully. Pleasure rocketed through her as her body spasmed, distantly aware of Patsy groaning powerfully above her.

“Diolch! Diolch!” she moaned, collapsing to the mattress as her legs flexed uncontrollably, her inner muscles rippling around her alpha’s cock.

The change in position didn’t seem to phase Patsy as she humped her triumphantly. “Got to…get you…pregnant…” she huffed.

Any other time Delia would have laughed out loud at such a statement from her love, but as that was exactly what her inner omega wanted she found herself rocking vigorously beneath Patsy, her sex relentlessly milking her.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck,” Patsy grunted through clenched teeth, her forehead pressed hard against Delia’s shoulder.

Then Delia felt warmth fill her, and her body quivered as it was wracked by a final climax, Patsy stiffening above her, a strangled cry escaping her throat. Eventually the redhead collapsed against her back, gulping down huge breaths of air, her hips pressing rhythmically against Delia as she continued to spill into her. Delia simply lay there, likewise getting her breath back, trying to commit everything about this moment to memory; the scent of her mate, their closeness, the weight of Patsy pressing her down into the mattress, the utter satiation thrumming through her body, knowing they would be tied together for a while yet. It was perfect.

Fingers intertwining with her own pulled her from her thoughts, and she brought Patsy’s hand to her mouth to kiss each knuckle in turn.

“You ok?” Patsy mumbled against her back.

“I’m just grand cariad,” trilled Delia, pushing up onto her elbows and reaching for the pizza box. “Getting me pregnant is gonna have to wait until at least next year, mind.”

“Oh god,” her alpha groaned. “Did I say that?”

“Yes you did.” Delia’s mouth watered as she lifted the cardboard lid to reveal the cheesy, doughy, meaty mess, her stomach growling as she tore off a slice. “You need to make an honest woman of me before you can knock me up.” Taking a huge bite of the pizza, Delia’s eyes rolled back in her head as her taste buds went mad. Urghh it tasted so good. Food always tasted so much better after mating.

Goosebumps prickled her skin as she felt Patsy sigh. “Your mother would probably kill me if I got a bastard on you, wouldn’t she.”

“I wouldn’t put it her past her,” Delia mumbled, swallowing her mouthful. “You’d better start seriously looking at dates.” Another significant portion of the slice disappeared into her mouth.

“I know I know,” grumbled Patsy, pressing up on her elbows, the slight shifting of her hips making Delia’s breath catch as the alpha’s still hard cock moved inside her hypersensitive sex. “Maybe we should talk about it properly tomorrow,” Patsy suggested softly, placing sweet kisses across the omega’s shoulders.

Delia turned to smile tentatively at her mate over her shoulder. “Really?” Patsy met her eye and nodded. “I’d like that.” She reached back to cup Patsy’s cheek, drawing her to her for a kiss.

“Uh-uh,” Patsy objected, halting just an inch from Delia’s mouth. “You’re all greasy.”

The omega rolled her eyes. “You finished off the tissues this afternoon, what do you want me to do?”

Patsy leaned to the side, stretching to grab her pyjama shirt wedged between the pillows. But again it meant she moved inside Delia, the brunette gasping and dropping her pizza.

“Sorry darling, are you all right?”

Delia sucked on her bottom lip, nodding as she felt her muscles flutter around Patsy’s dick.

The redhead returned to her back, making Delia groan, before quickly wiping at Delia’s mouth with the shirt. “Did that feel good?” she purred against the prone woman’s ear.

“You always feel good,” Delia whimpered, tangling her fingers in red hair and tugging Patsy forward to kiss her soundly, squeezing down around her mate’s cock.

Their bodies were tied so tightly together that Patsy really didn’t have much room to manoeuvre, but it didn’t matter, both were still sensitive from their most recent climax that just rocking against each other built them up fast. Patsy managed to wriggle a hand between Delia and the mattress to squeeze her breast, rolling a hardening nipple between finger and thumb.

Delia felt her abdomen tightening very quickly, Patsy already buried so deep inside her that her shallow thrusts where hitting just right. “Jesus fucking Christ Patsy!” she cried into the redhead’s mouth as her whole body clenched, making the alpha likewise cry out with every rhythmic squeeze of her inner muscles. The omega shivered when Patsy spilled into her again, only a small amount this time, she was mostly spent, but enough for her body to get excited over. She grinned at her mate, a small giggle bubbling up her throat. “That felt very good.”

“I’m glad,” Patsy smiled, nuzzling the brunette, littering her neck with sweet kisses, fingers teasing at Delia’s breast.

It felt lovely, but Delia’s attention was already drifting back to the box beside her and the slice she hadn’t finished. She licked her lips as she grabbed the pizza.

“Seriously Deels?!” Patsy whined.

“Pats I am starving here!” exclaimed Delia, stuffing the remainder of the slice into her mouth. “Besides, you’re going to have me going all night I need the calories!” She couldn’t see it, but she knew Patsy was rolling her eyes.

After taking a moment to sulk, Patsy reached over to snag her own slice. “Only problem with that is, pizza makes you sleepy.”

Delia shrugged. “If I fall asleep on you just do whatever you need to do to me, as long as you’re gentle.”

Patsy tensed above her. “I don’t think I’m comfortable doing that Deels.”

“You’ll just have to have a snooze with me then won’t you.” She leaned back, hoping to kiss the perturbed look off her mate’s face. It reminded her of someone else she’d seen recently, but who… “Oh, the pizza shop has hired a young omega for deliveries, we need to make sure he isn’t on our delivery next time we’re doing this, think we left him in an awkward state tonight.”

“Are you going to remember that in 6 months times?” Patsy asked around a mouthful of bread.

“Depends how thoroughly you fuck my brains out over the next 4 days,” grinned the omega, flicking a cheeky eyebrow at the alpha for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who is interested in what Delia was gabbling on about.
> 
> Iawn - Yes (I think I have the right version, but yes is quite complicated in Welsh so please do correct me if I'm wrong!)  
> Ffyc - Fuck (As in exclamation, not the act)  
> Mae eisiau dy cwlwm arna I - I need your knot (Thank you to QuiteFetching for this translation, and the title!)  
> Iesu mawr - big Jesus  
> Os gweli di'n dda - Please  
> Fy duw - My God  
> Diolch - Thank you


End file.
